


por que no los dos

by etoileyoongi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Loving Renjun Hours: Open, M/M, himbos, powerpoints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoileyoongi/pseuds/etoileyoongi
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin’s presentation on why Huang Renjun should date us.reason five: we could gang up on Jeno so he’d never wear t-shirts inside the house again.(“Jaemin!” Jeno hisses. “We’ve talked about this. I’m sensitive to the cold.” Then, as if reconsidering it, he subtly flexes his biceps: “They do look nice though”. Renjun can’t help but nod along appreciatively.)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 181





	por que no los dos

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy!!! just dumb nomin being whipped for Renjun as am i <3 I'm going to sleep now so if there's any errors blame the me from five minutes ago for deciding not to read it through.
> 
> (disclaimer: this note might change once the author has had a sufficient night of sleep ahah)

_**-[playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0wBzAVFGJQj7FpngGNK9v7?si=Lvl9Vg9dT0iKSwWiQhnnNA) (dumb love songs for some dumb boys<3)** _

“You should date us”, Jeno says on one of their Wednesday hangouts, out of the blue, when they’re slouching on the couch, playing Mario Kart and stuffing their mouths with greasy pizza. It’s so sudden that Renjun looks away from the screen for a moment, giving Jaemin the opportunity to shoot a blue shell at him, and he softly curses.

“What?”, he blinks, shocked. Bewildered. Dumbfounded. Very, very confused. “I mean- why?” He reaches for his drink in the hopes of both making the weird, uneasy feeling accumulating in his chest disappear and avoiding eye contact with any of the two boys that are now huddling up to him even more, shoulders and knees touching and burning through his sweatpants.

“Great you asked,” Jaemin chimes in, and suddenly he places his laptop on the coffee table, opens it to a powerpoint presentation. On the screen, in a pretty pink font and with hearts all around, it says  _ Jeno and Jaemin’s presentation on why Huang Renjun should date us. _

Renjun chokes on his soda.

(...) __

Okay, so here’s the thing; Renjun isn’t totally oblivious. Or blind as a bat. He has - of course he has - noticed the way they have been looking at him. Lately, it’s getting more obvious, more urgent, longing looks and soft touches and an intensity that feels almost too much. It’s the same way he’s seen them look at each other since they first got together, the same way he’s sure they’ll look at one another forever and always.

So yeah, he’s quite aware that the two of them are in love with him, or at least dancing on the thin line of love and total infatuation.

For the longest time, he ignored it, because those two were,  _ are _ , head over heels with each other and how could he - little Huang Renjun - possibly come between that. How could he possibly add something to the relationship the two of them already have, one that is so perfect and full of love? And so he tries to keep his distance, tries to look the other way and grabs for his bottle of water to refrain their hands from touching, ignores them and the way they’re tangled together at parties, sitting on the couch with bright eyes looking at him and just enough space for a third person. He lets Jisung take it.

Most of the time it works.

It’s just that sometimes, there are these  _ things _ they do that make it so, so impossible to ignore the feeling tugging in his chest, no matter how hard he tries, fights his inner self and softly pushes them away. The two of them just don’t stop, and neither does his stupid heart.

Like the way Jeno hangs over his shoulder when they’re doing homework at the library, late at night because they both have a deadline due the next day and neither of them even  _ started _ the assignment. 

(it’s not their fault they became obsessed with minecraft and spent all their time building a cute cottagecore world and taming cats, really. It’s not). 

When Jaemin came home an hour ago to them, once again, huddled around Jeno’s laptop and cooing over pixelated foxes, he had kicked them out with the threat of not returning to the apartment until they could tell him everything about thermodynamics. So now here he is, cup of coffee next to him and his book in front of him, learning about enthalpy and conversation of mass and whatnot, willing himself to get through it so he can get back home (Jaemin and Jeno’s home, but his too, kind of), where it’s warm and there are snacks and also Jaemin’s arms. It’s surprisingly motivating, he thinks, as he turns around yet another page. He’s doing good.

Jeno, on the other hand, is not. Instead, he’s decided to spend his time leaving his chair every few minutes to come and hang over Renjun’s shoulder, at one point even sniffing his hair in what Renjun is sure is meant as a sweet an affectionate way, but it’s also kind of gross because he skipped his showertime yesterday to - surprise - build an adorable windmill, and Jeno knows that. He was sitting next to him the whole time. Ew, he thinks, as the other boy burrows his nose into Renjun’s locks once again.  _ Ew _ .

He pushes him away, orders him to go back to his seat and get some work done, and he very  _ very _ visibly averts his eyes at Jeno’s pout, deciding instead that the way the old librarian lady behind the counter handles the books is just extremely enjoyable.

In the end, Jeno does go to sit down again, though it’s with an indignant huff and a pout that’s so big one might think Renjun just totally rejected the boy, instead of asking him to stay decent in a public space, for god’s sake. Rolling his eyes, Renjun turns his focus back towards the textbook in front of him.

“Your hands are so small”, Jeno declares suddenly, looking at the way the elder’s fingers grip the pencil, and then wincing when he feels it collide with his cheek - because they have  _ homework _ , and Renjun wants to  _ get it over with _ , and Jeno is being very, very annoying. The pencil throw is totally permitted - but he doesn’t stop staring (admiring). At least he’s quiet.

An hour and around twenty three back hugs later, they gather their stuff, hurrying back to the apartment, buried into warm shawls and holding hands, because they both get cold easily, obviously. Renjun’s head is full of Thermodynamics, Jeno’s head is full of Renjun.

Like the way Jaemin brings him coffee for his last class of the day, Friday evening, cuddling him into his chest as he blabbers on and on about how  _ a tired Junnie is a grumpy Junnie _ and  _ a grumpy Junnie is a sad Jeaminnie _ . Renjun just grumbles, and tells him to stop referring to himself in the third person as he takes another sip of his latte - two sugars, a splash of milk,  _ as sweet as you are Renjunnie _ \- and subtly snuggles further into the soft, warm embrace of Jaemin’s arms surrounding him, just the smallest movement. By the way the taller lights up, though, he knows he’s not being all that sneaky. He doesn’t mention it.

Neither does Jaemin, instead opting to coo at him some more, babbling about waiting for him when class ends and going to get pizza together and, hey, let’s have a movie night and force Jeno to watch a romcom and cry at it! 

He has a mischievous look in his eyes when Renjun struggles to look up at him, one filled with mirth and the promise of warm blankets and ice cream and a night being in the middle of a cuddle pile. And normally Renjun would argue a bit before finally agreeing, but he would spend the night on the floor, trying to avoid being the center of attention because  _ it’s just not right for them _ and pointedly ignoring the sad looks digging into his back. But this time, he’s tired, and it’s Friday, and Jaemin looks so full of hope and he brought him  _ coffee _ and he doesn’t have the energy to do any of that. So he just nods sweetly, sends the taller boy a smile and looks back down almost immediately, too shy to accept any more loving looks.

When Donghyuck tries to throw an arm around his shoulder just ten minutes later at the beginning of class, he’s awarded with a hiss and a shove, because Renjun despises,  _ hates _ , physical affection.

(Except if it comes from a lanky boy with a bright smile or one with crinkly eyes and a sweet giggle. Whatever.)

(Jeno does end up crying at  _ The Notebook  _ and Renjun, who’s perched in the middle of the couch with a boy hanging on either side of him, very generously offers him a handkerchief. There’s a giggling Jaemin pressing his head into his shoulder from behind, ridiculing his poor boyfriend, who’s sniffing loudly. It’s kinda perfect.)

And then there are times like these, when there’s Jeno’s head in his lap, turning around every now and then to nuzzle into his sweater whenever he passes a particularly hard obstacle, soft hair brushing past his hands and a familiar, grounding weight and person surrounding him.

When there’s Jaemin next to him, teasing him about his bad aiming skills, all pink hair and bright smiles in the hazy, colourful light of the tv screen, bending down to place a kiss on his forehead and whisper praise into his ear if he wins a round. 

It’s kinda _ really  _ perfect. Until he chokes on his drink.

(...)

“Now, now,” Jeamin tuts as he rubs his back, “can you please not die before we’ve finished the powerpoint? We did this instead of our essay last night. Jeno picked out such a pretty theme”. Beside him, Jeno nods along happily, like an overexcited puppy.

And he doesn’t know if he should be flattered by the idea that those two decided that this was more important than their failing academics, or slightly worried, because Jeno really needs an A in his mechanics class this semester.

So he just hums, baffled, but also kind of excited, because the two of them are - and he means this in the fondest way possible - absolute idiots. Not a brain cell to be spotted anywhere inside those skulls. This should be fun.

(And embarrassing. But mostly fun.)

(...)

**reason one: you fit perfectly between the two of us.**

Renjun is now very, very aware, even more so than before, of the position he’s in, with a boy on either side. There’s a hand on his thigh and one on the small of his back, stroking softly, reassuringly. It feels right

“Oh”, He says, eloquently as always. And then again, “oh”. There’s not a lot else to say, not when his brain doesn’t really work and there’s a breath so close that he can feel the heat behind it, not when it seems like everything’s been going in slow motion and there’s this goddamn hand gripping his leg that makes him seemingly unable to think straight. God dammit.

Neither of them seem to mind his inability to respond, however, and Jeno reaches out to go to the next slide, hand leaving him for just a moment, giving Renjun an opportunity to breathe ( _ deep breaths, c’mon man, you can do it  _ There’s a motivational Lucas in the back of his mind that likes to come out at random times) before it returns, only this time twice as heavy and hot.

Renjun swallows, loudly, and tries to get his focus back to the computer screen in front of him.

(...)

**reason five: we could gang up on Jeno so he’d never wear t-shirts inside the house again.**

“Jaemin!” Jeno hisses. “We’ve talked about this. I’m sensitive to the cold.” He’s pouting, and Renjun has a hard time putting together that this is the same person as the photo on the powerpoint slide, one of Jeno at the gym, shirtless. 

Then, the boy blinks a few times, as if reconsidering it. “They do look nice though.” He flexes one of his arms, and Renjun can’t help but nod along appreciatively.

(Because after all, he’s just a poor gay boy in dire need of (a) boyfriend(s) and with working eyes, and Jeno’s arms are nothing if not a piece of eye-candy. Renjun is weak, and he knows it.)

Jaemin turns towards him, now, as if looking for an alliance in this very important matter, as if he holds the answer to every question there is in this world.

Renjun just nods wisely. “If you don’t wear your sweaters, then I can! it’s a two-in-one!” He blinks up innocently at the taller boy, trying to get his eyes a little glossier and parting his lips  _ just  _ a little. Jeno sighs. Jaemin’s cheering in the background.

A moment later, there’s two bare arms out and him drowning in a sweatshirt that’s been pulled over his head. Jeno looks away pointedly, making a scene of rubbing his biceps with his hands in a  _ oh fuck it’s cold  _ gesture, which does nothing but draw more attention to it. Renjun thinks he can see Jaemin drooling from the corner of his eyes. Jeno just huffs, but Renjun can very much see the glances he tries to sneak at him every few seconds, hands covered by sweater paws and neckline hanging just a bit too low, dragging the shirt that he’s wearing underneath with it. It makes him think a bit of a Victorian man seeing a girl’s ankles for the first time, the way the other’s eyes dart around, only to land on his collarbone again and again.

Jaemin clears his throat. The next slide appears. Jeno’s eyes still don’t leave the one piece of skin.

(...)

**Reason eight: you’re our missing puzzle piece.**

“That’s horrible”, Renjun says out loud. “Absolutely disgusting. I think I’m gonna throw up in that potted plant right there”. He points at the sad pile of browned leaves and mushy soil in the corner of the room, that had been there ever since the two moved in, and now that he thinks about it, he actually can’t remember a single time he saw either of them water it.

“Don’t you dare do that to Jeffrey! He is like our child.” Jaemin sounds genuinely distressed by the idea, and Renjun is not quite sure what to with this new piece of information, because in one sentence he has just learned that:

  1. Jaemin knows about the plant. He acknowledged it. In all honesty, he was starting to think it was just a figment of his imagination and the thing didn’t actually exist, by the way neither Jaemin or Jeno has never done as much as talked about it, or looked at it.
  2. The two of them have a child. He’s not sure if he’s ready to get into a relationship that has a kid involved in it, even if it’s on the verge of death and also not actually doing anything besides just. Standing there. Parenthood is still a big responsibility.
  3. The plant’s - the _kid’s_ \- name is Jeffrey. Renjun’s got to save the poor thing.



He doesn’t share any of his sudden revelations, however, or the fact that he’s planning on stealing their plant. Instead, he just nods, this time bending towards the coffee table to click to the next slide himself, expertly dodging the hand that’s coming his way to stop him from doing so.

(Jeno has this weird thing of not letting him do  _ anything _ , at all. Renjun thinks it’s got to do with the whole big strong man imago he talked himself into, and most of the time it’s kind of cute. Well, it was, until Jeno tried to forbid him to go into the caves on his own in minecraft, babbling about creepers and skeletons and  _ lava, Renjun! Lava.  _ As a punishment, Renjun killed him, destroyed his bed and refused to give him the coordinates back to their little cottage for the next few hours, until Jeno snitched to Jaemin and he was forced to let him teleport back to him.)

All that aside, Renjun successfully taps the notepad, expecting to see another stupidly cute reason why he’s supposed to become their boyfriend. Rather, there’s a slide with a picture of the three of them, colourful, glittery hearts surrounding the photo. Above the mess, there is written just one word, in the ugliest font he’s ever seen.

“So?”

(...)

“So?” They were both looking at him kind of dumbly, with sparkly eyes, if he’s honest, but he has to admit, the whole himbo persona works for the two of them. It’s cute.

He hums, pretending to think it over. It doesn’t take long, however, because, well. He’s weak for the two of them, and they’re just so  _ nice _ and  _ sweet  _ and  _ perfect. _ He couldn’t possibly let this go, not when they opened up their hearts and poured them out and showed him a special little place in there, crafted specifically for him. 

  
  


“I think we could make this happen. If we go slow-  _ oof _ ”.

Neither of them seemed to understand the implications of taking it slow, Renjun thought as he had Jaemin littering his cheeks with kisses, every now and then changing it up and placing a sweet peck on the top of his nose, and Jeno squishing him closer and closer until he was half hanging in the other’s lap, getting his neck nuzzled as by an overexcited pup.

But well, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudo's or comments or bookmarks if u enjoyed!! i love n appreciate every single one of u<3
> 
> also maybe I'll do a second chapter with some more "reasons"?? would u guys like that?? more himbo nomin i think yes


End file.
